


The World Ends With You, Shuichi

by CollistaForest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Usually, when you stab yourself in the heart, it’s the end of you. You’re whisked away in a dream and end up in heaven. You feel as if nothing is touching you, nothing can stop you. You are falling, falling forever. Nothing is at the bottom to catch you, just an endless black abyss with a white light that only appears to reach further and further away from you even if you are sure you are definitely falling towards it.So Shuichi Saihara can say this feels nothing like death.





	The World Ends With You, Shuichi

“Composer, Sir, there has been an unusual amount of suicides within the teenager age group. Since they have all been enlisted into the game, we fear this may mess with our statistics. The reapers and I want to know if we should take any direct ac-”

“Conductor, you know we are not to mess with the lives, or in this case deaths, of our people. If they have entered the game, then they’re here for a reason. We shouldn’t kick them out immediately. You never know, this could turn out for the betterment of the game.”

Silence, Conductor thinks it over for a moment.

“My apologies, Shibuya. I should have thought better before I came and wasted your time...”

“No issues here, Conductor. You’re the only one who _can_ talk to me. It would never be a waste, as I have nothing to do except sit in here… alone… all by my lonesome…”

“I understand, Composer, Sir. However, you knew the rules when you signed up for this.”

“Not exactly signed up, per say. I simply killed the former Composer and now I am in power.”

“That is signing up, Sir.”

“Of course it is. You are dismissed, Conductor.”

“Thank you, Composer, Sir.”

* * *

Usually, when you stab yourself in the heart, it’s the end of you. You’re whisked away in a dream and end up in heaven. You feel as if nothing is touching you, nothing can stop you. You are falling, falling forever. Nothing is at the bottom to catch you, just an endless black abyss with a white light that only appears to reach further and further away from you even if you are sure you are definitely falling towards it.

So Shuichi Saihara can say this feels nothing like death.

Only at the beginning did it feel like death. He felt the endless falling, but there _was_ something there to hold him back up. There was something at the bottom of the abyss to hold him back up. There was something there to keep him from falling further.

Its only sort of weird that this ended up being the ground. More specifically, the road. Even more specifically, the Scramble Crossing.

He knew better than to think he was erased from this world. How else would he be in the game?

Shuichi never took a second thought about how he already knew this, or even why.

Feeling the buzz in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Swiping it open, he read the new message to himself. The Reapers wanted him to get to 104.

However, he needed to take a quick detour to Hachiko. There was most definitely someone waiting there to partner up with him. How else would he be able to survive the game? You have a partner, or you get erased.

Now, getting _to_ Hachiko held a minor predicament. Shuichi himself wasn’t very athletic, but hell, he knew fight strategies. Being a detective required being able to think on your feet, even if he was only considered an apprentice.

Running from the frog-like creatures was a task all on it’s own. The frogs would come all on their own since he didn’t have a partner, nor does he have a way to fight them once he does.

Almost as if she was waiting for him, once he ran away from another battle with the frogs, a girl quickly held his hand and dragged him away from the frogs.

“Form a pact with me!”

“U...Umm, Sure!”

Almost as if those words were an activation spell, a blue light swarmed the two, confirming the pact between the two players.

‘Player… I suppose she is one as well.’ Shuichi stared at her for a moment before realizing the frogs had disappeared,

“Since we formed a pact, they can’t fight us whenever they want. We have to be the ones picking fights here!” The girl reached her hand out. “My name is Kaede Akamatsu, I’m sorry for jumping you like this so early in the game!”

“No, no, we’re good” Shuichi ducked his eyes under his favorite hat, reaching up to tip the rim down a tad bit. “M… My name is Shuichi Saihara, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well! Say, do you have a psyche of any sort?” Kaede grabbed onto the straps of her bag, smiling like a small kitten.

“Umm,” Shuichi checked his pockets, trying to find anything, only revealing the Player Pin. “I only have the Player Pin, nothing special yet.”

“Huh, maybe we can buy you something pretty from 104.” Dragging Shuichi behind her, Kaede marched through the crossing and _through people_ to reach 104.

Once we got close, a ridiculous wall stopped us from passing through. Next to this wall, however, there was a tall man. No, he looks more like a teenager. It is difficult to tell with the full-face mask he has on. Full, red lips, small red nose. The fake eyes on the mask look lime green with crosses through them. How does he see? The white sleeves of his outfit look too large and way too big for him, his hair looks as if it’s past the due date to be cut.

The checkered scarf made him stand out more than anything else.

Prying of Kaede’s hand from his own, Shuichi walked towards the masked man. He could still hear Kaede yell something about “But this is they way to 104” behind him as he kept walking.

Once he got close enough, he could make out an outline of a pair of black- almost gothic fence type- pair of wings behind the man with the checkered scarf.

“Pact Confirmed, wall clear.”

Kaede fell through open air while attempting to break down the wall with her fists. Shuichi almost laughed.

He turned around to ask the Checkered Scarf man what he did, or to say thank you to him, but he was gone by the time he turned around.

Shuichi will chose to assume that was a Reaper for now.

Following Kaede’s beckoning, Shuichi stumbled onto the sidewalk for 104, nearly scaring himself when a few people went straight through him.

“So, now that we’re here… Yup!” Showing off her palm, the timer disappeared. Shuichi looked at his own to find the black numbers fading as well, leaving behind an annoying feeling to his heartbeat.

A heartbeat, which went out last night. He hasn’t actually felt it beat since then.

“Right, now that we completed the mission, we can get you some-”

“Not so fast, little runt. Only a moron could royally screw up day one!”

“Who… Who is there?!” Kaede, being leagues above Shuichi in terms of bravery, looked for the owner of the bitchy-sounding voice.

“Is it a reaper?” Tipping his hat again, Shuichi peaked behind Kaede and could only catch a glimpse of the woman, who looks strangely his age.

“You two are going to be erased sooner or later, so come on? Help a girl out and earn me a few extra points, got it?” The woman, a teen really, seemed to heard in the creatures from all around the two of them.

Kaede and Shuichi fought the frogs until the seemingly endless barrage stopped.

The woman was calmed down by her colleague, who looked very uninterested in being her caretaker.

The two left and the world went black.


End file.
